Kimberly Elliot
Kimberly Elliot was a tribute from District 12 who managed to escape. Now she is on the run not knowing where to go and always fearing The Capitol to take her or her family. Biography In 12 we’re not allowed to have weapons, hunt or leave the district. But a small group of men and women defies this by going through the fence and hunt in the woods surrounding the district with homemade weapons we store in trees, under bushes and other hiding places. George, Philip and I have been hunting with our father since we were quite young. Actually I wasn’t meant to be hunting in stead I should be at home with Piper and out mother cooking and stuff. But I’ve always been a bit of a tomboy. I prefer hunting over cooking – and so does my family. My cooking is rubbish (and almost deadly – maybe I could leave some in the Arena and hope to poison someone?) Family Father: Christopher Mother: Jane Brother: George (19) Twin brother: Philip (17) Sister: Piper (14) Appearance Caucasian, brown hair, brown eyes, 175 cm high, weights 43 kg (do to years of starvation). I prefer having my hair loose. When hunting I tend to tie my bangs up in a small ponytail at be back still leaving most of my hair hanging freely. Personality Stone face, determent, caring, overprotecting, intelligent, follows my instincts, deals with stress and pressure by being silent. Strengths Determent – When I set my nose up for something I usually get it. Either I do a task hole hearted or I don’t do it at all. Just because it doesn’t succeed the first time, doesn’t mean I will simply give up! Skilled hunter – I’m a good at hunting game with bow and arrow and kill it of with a knife. I’m also okay at stetting up traps. Climbing – Not having a whole lot of weight and having a childhood in the woods I’m able to climb a tree pretty fast. Swimming – There’s a lake in the wood where my father taught my brothers and me how to swim. We’re far from athletic but at least we won’t drown. Running – Being a hunter I have to be fast and light on my feet if I want to catch something. Dreams Getting Philip out of the Arena alive. Both Philip and I could go home. Not having to participate in the Games. Weaknesses Cooking – I’m a terrible cook. All I can succeed with is clean and grill game. Soup? Stew? Forget it! Last time I cooked my family ended up sick in a week! Physical strength – As a child of the Seamen I’m not well feed. Even thought we have four hunters in the family, we are not always lucky to catch game. And sometimes there’s electricity in the fence for an entire week. In all that time we won’t be able to get to the woods to hunt. Therefore hunger is no stranger to my family. Philip – He’s probably my biggest weakness. If he dies I don’t think I would have the strength to continue. He’s the only thing keeping me going in the Games. Fears Being alone in the Arena (without Philip or allies). Not being able to save Philip. Philip dies. Strategies The Reaping I volunteered. What else could I do? When the escort said my sister’s name, I looked at my brother – I could almost hear him say the words: “Don’t do it.” But I had to! How could I just stand and watch while our younger sister walked to her death? At least I had a tiny chance of winning. She had non. The escort loved it. Volunteers from 12 are so rare. A guy’s name was said but the idiot volunteered instead. The escort almost jumped up and down. “May I present to you district 12’s first volunteered lady and gentleman! Are you by any chance starcrossed lovers?” The Capitol must have laughed at her joke. “No, I’m her brother,” Philip said. The escort got confused and turned to me: “But wasn’t that your sister?” “Yes,” was all I said. “Such strong family bonds!” she ended with and pulled us away before her humiliation got any worse. “Idiot,” I whispered to Philip inside the Justice Building. “Two sides of the same coin,” he answered before we got separated. He always said that. What he meant was since we were twins if one was an idiot so was the other. He might be right, after all I robbed my parents for not just one but two children – or did I? I simply cannot believe Philip would have let Piper face the arena all by her self. Instead he got me. Always together! Even in death, I thought. Then my weeping family entered my room. In the car on our way to the Station, Philip and I clung together as glue. We had always been inseparable and this was definitely no exception. If it was there in the car or already back at the Square I made myself the promise that I would do anything to get Philip home, I don’t know. But what I do know is that he had made exactly the same promise about me. Token Piper gave me a little piece of coal to remind me of home. Group Training Well, here I was. All tense looking at the 22 other tributes how I might have to kill in order to get Philip back home. It scared the hell out of me. Luckily I’ve always been terrible at expressing my feelings. I might actually fool the others into believing I wasn’t scared at all. I didn’t have to look at their number to see who were careers: They were massive, talented and stronger than any man back in 12. Would Philip and I stand a chance at all? Our mentor had told us to get allies at the training, but I knew I would burst to the ground in tears if I opened my mouth right now. Therefore I left Philip to do the talking. Since we were not allowed (by our mentor) to show our skills off, I used most of my time at the plant station and light-a-fire station. From my “hide” I could freely observe my opponents. Picking up their skills and try to guess what their weaknesses might be. Tribute Centre – District 12’s apartment “It’ll be alright. We’ll be alright,” Philip said and tried to comfort me, but I didn’t want his comfort, I wanted him to be safe! “No we are not! Because only one comes out!” he hugged me just like our mother used to do when we were young and having nightmares. But we couldn’t escape this nightmare just by hugging, “Both of us won’t make it, P.” I started crying. I never cry – at least not in front of others than Philip. Alliance Not in a million years would I hook up with the Careers! I don’t trust them. Of course Philip and I would stick together, maybe joining some of the non-careers. Private Training Show of my skills by climbing something high in short time and hit targets on the ground with my bow. Interview Angle Smile. Try not to cry. Hopefully the Interviewer won’t ask me questions about make-up, boys and cooking. Family questions would be good. Just hoping I won’t get too sensitive. Bloodbath Philip is not a guy who just runs away, he would surely try to get his hands on a weapon or some sort of supplies. Therefore my first priority would be to get to him and get him out of there! If I can I would grab some supplies myself on the way. The Games I’ll do anything in order to get Philip home. If we can just keep hidden until the careers have finished off the other tributes and if we’re lucky each other as well, we could take out the remaining tributes. It’s cruel towards Philip but I do hope I die or get deadly wounded in our last fight leaving him the Victor. Yes, I do not plan coming home. Category:Characters (HG) Category:Escapees (HG) Category:Females Category:Volunteers (HG) Category:District 12 Residents (HG) Category:Rebels (HG)